Supernatural: Season Two
The game is a sequel to Supernatural: The Game. Gameplay The player controls a player created hunter. The player can also upload their save of the first game, allowing them to play the same character from that game. There is a co-op mode where two players search a town to fight monsters. Players can use firearms or melee to fight monsters. Plot In 2006, after killing Adarot, the Hunter is working with Ellen Harvelle, her daughter Jo Harvelle and Ash to kill Azazel while the player's old mentor, John Winchester, is helping his sons Sam and Dean. The player is partnered with Gordon Walker. When exorcising a demonically possessed girl, the demon tells Gordon that the Special Children will bring the apocalypse and that the player is one of those children. The player learns that John Winchester was in a car crash with Sam and Dean. The player drives to Shiloh Country, Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He/she checks the hospital to find John is already dead and Sam and Dean have left. The player continues completing assignments for Ellen to hunt various monsters. The player encounters Gordon Walker, who believes the only way to stop the apocalypse is to kill the Special Children including the player. The player teams up with Sam Winchester, who claims that Dean is busy hunting another monster. Sam and the player go to a gas station where Sam behaviours uncharacteristically, going at far as to throw a bottle at a worker's head. The player later finds that Sam has killed fellow hunter Steve Wandell. Sam turns out to be possessed by the demon Meg and attacks the player. The player knocks Sam when and leaves. The player encounters Gordon again, this time, leading group of hunters to attack the player. The player ends up killing them all except Gordon in self-defensive. The player then teams up with Sam and Dean for a hunt. The player then wakes up in a ghost town with several other Special Children. The special children are forced to fight to the death. Eventually, the player is the only survivor and is informed by Azazel, that Sam Winchester has been killed by Jake Talley, a survivor in a similar situation in Cold Oak. Azazel instructs the player to track down and fight Talley to the death. The player tracks down Talley and fights him, hoping to prevent him from opening the Gate of Hell. Talley is defeated but the player realises that killing him only allow Azazel to make the player do this bidding. The player instead kills himself/herself. In Heaven, the player learns that Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon to resurrect Sam and Azazel and Talley were both slain. However the Gate of Hell was still opened. Characters The Hunter: He/she is one of Azazel's Special Children. Ellen Harvelle: Mentor to the player after John Winchester's death. Jo Harvelle: Ellen Harvelle's daughter. Ash: The computer tech guy that works for Ellen Harvelle. Missouri Moseley: One of the player's contacts. Azazel: A powerful demon plotting to use the Special Children to open Hell's gate. Sam Winchester: Son of the player's mentor, John Winchester. Dean Winchester: John Winchester's first son. Meg: A demon serving Azazel. Gordon Walker: A hunter who decides to kill the player to prevent the apocalypse. Jake Talley: One of the Special Children, like Sam and the player. Category:Ashadowskull's articles Category:Ashadowskull's games